1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video transmitter which is arranged such that video-audio data, before being transmitted. are compressed and encoded in a codec apparatus and then temporarily stored in store means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among such transmitters equipped with codec apparatus is one which is designed such that live video-audio data, before being transmitted at a great distance, are compressed and encoded in a codec apparatus and then temporarily stored in store means.
In the case where this type of transmitter is used for news collecting purposes, for example, it may sometimes be desired to transmit to the central the collected video-audio data with reporter's news notes added on the spot, instead of transmitting the collected data alone. (Adding separate audio data to the collected video-audio data later will be referred to as "after recording" hereinafter.) With such a transmitter, however, when it is attempted by the reporter to add news notes by means of "after recording", difficulties are experienced in effecting "after recording" since there is a tendency that the audio data representing the news notes and the video data are placed out of timed relationship with each other because of the stored video-audio data being compressed and encoded as mentioned above.